Warming Up
by MorrieBiscuits
Summary: Fox/Krystal Drabble; When the team stops on Fichina, Fox reflects on the twists and turns his relationship with Krystal has taken. *Command Spoilers* Read and Review!


-1Star Fox: Warming Up

A Drabble

Pairing: Fox/Krystal

Warnings: Possible Command spoilers?

Star Fox © Nintendo

--

Even with her hand holding his, it was still numbingly cold. This was Fichina, after all.

The Great Fox stopped at the snow covered planet to gather supplies, and to get up outside the ship for a while; as large as it was, you still got that feeling that you were cooped up.

The rest of the team, excluding Peppy, engaged in a snowball fight--no, war, because Falco took any kind of challenge seriously. Slippy, Miyu and Fay initially ganged up on the avian, but then ROB wanted to join in too. And now, even with a 3-to-2 advantage, they weren't fairing so well.

Fox and Krystal chose to sit on the sidelines, watching as Falco and ROB pummeled the other three; most hit Slippy, who couldn't dodge a snowball to save his own life, unfortunately. The toad was never very athletic.

Fox peered over to Krystal, who currently covered her mouth with her free hand as she giggled. He smiled to himself, gripping her hand tighter in his.

-

_"I love you." he spoke, his voice already breaking. "I love you, but…I don't want you getting hurt."_

_No matter how many times he told himself that this was the right thing to do, to protect her, in his heart it felt wrong. No decision Fox had ever made felt this wrong._

_Krystal could no longer speak, the pain too much. Her sorrow blocked her throat, and her eyes were drowning in tears. Was Fox really asking her to leave? Did he really want her gone?_

_"I'm sorry, but…I…need you to leave."_

-

A year ago, Fox wouldn't have imagined that he and Krystal would be together again. The mistake was asking her to leave the team, to exit from his life. But fate is something not to be interfered with, because in the end, they ended up together again.

Krystal turned her head slightly towards him, aqua orbs reflecting his green, smiling.

Fox smiled back at her, not helping that his face suddenly felt hot. Thankfully, the fur would hide whatever blush came up.

Suddenly, a snowball hit Fox straight in the muzzle. Caught off guard, he yelped and looked back at the field. Slippy smiled nervously at him, hiding a newly rolled snowball behind his back. Falco, Miyu and Fay were all stifling laughter.

-

_"You know…it's going to take a hell of a lot of me to forgive you." Krystal spoke._

_Fox's heart was beating so hard that he was sure that it was going to break out of his chest. Of course she wasn't going to forgive him right away. He broke her heart, forced her out of his life because he thought he was protecting her._

_"I love you," he spoke gently, "I…screwed up when I told you that I wanted you out of my life. That's not the case at all--I want to be with you, Krystal. I love you, more then anything or anyone I've ever loved before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_Krystal looked at him, her eyes softer then they were when this conversation started. Her lower lip was quivering slightly. "You mean that?"_

_"God, yes." Fox whispered._

_The next thing he knew, she had thrown herself against him, her arms around his neck tightly, her cheek pressed against his. "Then I love you too." she whimpered, tears falling from clenched eyes._

_-_

Since then, Krystal rejoined the team, and their relationship healed with time. The past year had been rather chaotic for them all, and they knew that there was more trouble in store. But in the end, they'll still have each other. Fox remembers that promise every time he looked into her eyes.

Fox took one look at Krystal. She winked at him. '_I'll back you up_.' her eyes said.

Slippy gulped as Fox glared back at him, the smirk on their leader's face meaning trouble to the poor mechanic. Falco smirked as well, seeing that he had another ally. Miyu and Fay looked at each other; being on the same team as Slippy meant they were in trouble, too.

The battle was just heating up. Among other things.

fin

**Honest to God, this is a true drabble; written off the top of my head. I wanted to write something cute to hold over until I get started on my next fanfic project. It's not as good as Comrades, I know. Be gentle with your reviews.**

**I LOVE THIS PAIRING. I wanted to write something cute for the Fox/Krystal pairing. This idea just popped into my head. There are some 'spoilers' for Command, but I'm sure those are rather unimportant by now.**

**Don't worry, the next thing I write will have a lot more effort put into it. And it'll be written when it's not 1 in the morning. Like this was.**


End file.
